I Knew You Were Trouble
by DaughterofHades136
Summary: There's a reason why Mr. and Mrs. Cade beat and screamed at their youngest son, Johnny. Their belief was that by hurting and belittling him, they would save Johnny from the fate of his older sister. Reyna Cade had no idea she had a younger brother, she's about to find about. Thanks to Ladybugs for the summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. But I do own Reyna and the cops xD **

My worn Converse clapped against the wet sidewalk as I ran. The sun had just set and the city of Manhatten was surrounded by darkness.

My breathing came out in quick breathes as the rain splattered against my face, dripping from my jet-black hair. I looked over my shoulder as I picked up my speed. I couldn't help but wince everytime I breathed. I held my hand to my side as I ran, afraid to slow down.

When I passed under a street lamp I looked at my hand. It was covered in wet, sticky blood.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and ran as fast as my legs could take me. That's when I heard the sirens of the police car. I looked over my shoulder again to notice the blinding red and blue lights pick up speed.

They've caught me...

I couldn't help but slow my pace my vision blurring from blood loss. I heard the car screech to a halt and the doors open.

I didn't notice I had stopped until I felt the cold cuffs clamp around my wrist, pinching the skin and making my yelp.

"Reyna Cade, you are under arrest." I heard the cop say as he dragged me towards the car and shoved me in the back.

When I was in the back of the car and the cops got in, I groaned in pain.

"Can I go to the hospital first?" I muttered, Deputy Dan to look back at me with his flashlight.

He shinned the light on my stomach and gasped. I looked down to realize my white tank top was covered in dark red. He turned towards the other cop who was driving and told him to go to the hospital On the way there I closed my eyes, tired and dizzy.

That's when the cops radio came on.

"Deputy Dan? Do you read?" the woman's high pitched voice spoke.

He picked up the thing and said, "Yes. You find on the girl's family?"

"Yes," her voice was making my head hurt, "she has a brother, a mother and a father in Tulsa, Oklahoma, but we only got the brother's name. Johnny Cade."

I leaned up a bit and opened my eyes.

Were they talking about my family?

I didn't even know I had any siblings.

"Great! Now we can finally get rid of her!" Deputy Dan laughed, making my eyes narrow.

We pulled up to the hospital and the other cop jerked me out, making me fall to my knees on the black pavement.

"Oh, get the hell up girl." he growled, jerking my arms up and pulling me to my feet.

I walked, well stumbled into the building and out of the cold rain. They took me to a room and ended up having to stitch up the wound.

I had gotten stabbed there when I got into a little tussle with one of the rich kids. Damn cheater pulled a knife and stabbed me.

"Alright Reyna," the other cop said, who I learned was Deputy Sheldon, "we have Sheriff Davidson down at your house getting some clothes of yours. When he comes down to the station we're gonna be taking you to Tulsa, Oklahoma where you're gonna live with your brother, Johnny, and your parents. Hopefully, living there will help with you're bad attitude."

As he talked I couldn't help but roll my eyes from the back seat. I've been changed enough, I doubt I'll be changed again.

When you grow up like I did you have to change to survive. I created a hard shell around myself, becoming a hood and joining a gang just to blow off steam in gang fights.

My parents left me at a young age.

I was arrested at age eight for robbing a gas station, and have been arrested since then. Heck even when I don't do anything wrong, I still get hauled in, probably cause of how long my record is.

When we stopped at the station I was hauled in and thrown in the cell I was usually thrown in. Once my cuffs were off, I sat on the bench, pulling my feet up on it and laying on my back. I stared at the ceiling lost in thought.

_So they were sending me off? Thinking it was going to change me? I highly doubt that. I wonder what my brother and parents look like, or if they have any gangs there?_

I finally drifted off to sleep, arms behind my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I do not own the Outsiders; I just own Reyna. **

The next day I was standing in front of my parent's house. Deputy Dan and Sheriff Davidson had to drive me all the way from New York to Tulsa.

I looked around and there wasn't much; an old truck that looked like it hadn't been moved, used or even worked on in forever. There wasn't much grass in the yard, just patches of brown spots everywhere covered in cigarettes and beer bottle and can. The porch wasn't in better than the rest of the place. I swear I though the wood was going to give out. I glad it didn't though. I ain't going to die from falling through a faulty porch!

Deputy Dan knocked on the door, and about a couple minutes later a man opened the door. He didn't look friendly at all. When he opened the door I caught a very strong whiff of alcohol and about gagged. Great, my father's an alcoholic...Yippee.

I looked up at him and he was looking me over while taking a swig of beer. When he realized who I was, he glared so hard at me; I could feel his eyes cutting through my soul. I tried to guess how I looked to him.

Long dark black hair that really needed to be washed, cold brown eyes that we're hard and showed hatred for the world. A pale scar that ran from my temple to the middle of my cheek on my tanned skin. My mouth set in a narrow line. Ratty old Converse, jeans with holes in them and a tank top, still covered in blood from when I got stabbed, with an old leather jacket.

A hood, a criminal, a girl who's been through too much.

My father smirked, "This her?"

Sheriff Davidson pushed me forward, "Yeah this is her. Good luck."

They then turned away from the door and walked towards the car.

"Great," I muttered, "my only chance of leaving this place is gone."

I stood there for a moment, and then turned back to my dad. He was watching me, an amused look on his face.

"I thought we got rid of you a long time ago." He laughed.

I grabbed the little bag I brought with some clothes in and walked in through the door. The living room was kind of small; a couch covered one wall while a television stand covered another. The kitchen was connected to the living room. I walked upstairs, careful to step over broken beer bottles and scattered clothes. The bathroom was a small and when I went to turn on the light, I almost got shocked. Not to self: Do not use the bathroom, it's completely unsafe. And to add on my list of way not-to-die-a-stupid-death: Electrocution.

I walked out of the bathroom and went into a room to see a boy sitting on the bed, trying to read a book.

"Um...hi?" I questioned.

He looked up and his eyes widen. I looked behind me to see my father leaning in the doorway, holding a knife. I back more into the room, towards the boy.

"Well now I can get rid of both of you and watch both of you die. This should be fun." Dad said, holding the blade out towards me. "You really should have stayed gone."

I looked at the boy, he was deathly white and his eyes were shut tightly, and he was shaking real bad. I turned back to my father and glared at him. "And I didn't. So what are you gonna do about it? Kill me. Like that will do you any damn good. You'll just go to prison." I said, confidently.

He chuckled and shook his head, "You sure do got your mother's confidents, Reyna. Unlike your patetic brother over there." He said, pointing to the boy, who had got some of his color back and opened his eyes.

"Leave him out of this. I know the one you got the problem with is me. After all I am your first born. I know why you got rid of me, daddy. I ain't stupid." I said, stepping close to him.

I could see his eyes feeling with hatred even more then they already were when I called him "daddy" and he gribbed the knife even harder.

I smirked and turned to see the boy get off the bed then walk over to me.

"Your my older sister?" He asked quietly and I nodded. Then he did something I never thought anyone would do in a million years. He hugged me tightly, buring his head in my chest. I wrapped my arms around him, tightly.

When we pulled apart, I turned back to my father. I expected him to be standing in the doorway except he wasn't. Someone else was. She was a little woman, with straight black hair like mine and eyes like my brother's except her's weren't as fearful and sensitive as his. They were more cheap and hard but they seemed to soften when she saw me.

"Reyna?" She asked and I nodded. She ran into the small room that was getting crowded already and hugged me. "My baby's home!" She cried and held onto me.

I looked at my brother, pleadingly and he shook his head, not knowing what to think of all this. My father walked into the room and pulled my mother from me and pushed her out then looked at me and my brother, "I want you both out of here by the time I get back, ya hear!? Or else you're gonna wish you was dead."

I looked at my brother, "Um, do they always act like that?" I asked him.

"They're worse. She ignores me and she'll start ignoring you after a while and dad beats me so he'll probably beat you as well. But come on, we need to get out of here until Dad cools off." He said and grabbed my hand, pulling my out of the room and down the stairs. He stopped and looked at me when we were about to walk through the front door. "I'm Johnny by the way."

I nodded, so this was the brother I heard about. He didn't really look like anything like me like I imagined on the ride over here. Johnny smiled at a little and turned back to pulling me out the door and down the road.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. I just own Reyna.**

Johnny pulled me into a house that was a lot cleaner and didn't smell like beer that much. Well it still smelled like beer but I think that was just Johnny and me.

A boy with reddish-brown hair looked up from a book.

"Hey Johnny!" the boy smiled happily at him.

"Ey Pony." Johnny whispered.

Did Johnny just call him Pony?

The boy smiled brightly at Johnny, "You got a girlfriend, Johnny?" He asked him excitedly.

"No, I'm his older sister." I answered for Johnny and the boy's smile faded.

"Sister?" He asked him.

"Yeah, she's my sister."

"Um, I'll be right back..." Pony said then ran into the kitchen screaming, "Darry!"

I looked at Johnny and smirked, "I don't think your friend likes the fact that you a have an older sister very well."

Johnny shrugged and sat on the couch, staring at the TV.

After a while two boys came out with Pony. One was really tall with broad shoulders and his eyes were cold. The other one was not as tall as the other but I have to admit he is very handsome.

The tall one looked at me with cold eyes, "So your Johnny's sister?"

"Yeah, ya got a problem with it?" I smirked, plopping down next to Johnny.

"Excuse me?" He asked, glaring at me.

"You heard me." I told him.

"You better watch that attudite of yours, or else you'll end up in jail because of it."

"Please, i've already been to jail. You should look at my record sometime."

The handsome one laughed, "She's just like Dally!"

I looked at Johnny, "Who's Dally?"

"I'm Dally." Someone said, coolly.

I looked up to see a boy about seventeen. He had an elfish face, high cheekbones and a pointed chin. He had blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

He looked over at the handsome one," Now who's just like me, Sodapop?"

Sodapop? Ponyboy? Okay if the tall one's name is Popcorn, I'm gonna burst out laughing.

Sodapop pointed at me, still laughing.

"She also has an attude problem..." the tall one mumbled.

"Yes, I do. And as I said before, ya gotta problem with it?" I challenged him.

"You need to be more respectful and more like Johnny! At least he knows better than to back-talk me!" He yelled then stormed back into the kitchen.

I looked over at Johnny, trying to hold back a laugh, "Have you ever done anything bad before?" I asked him, hoping he did. But sadly, he just shook his head.

I sighed and pushed my bangs out of my face and Dally came over and sat between me and my brother.

Dally put his arm around me, grinning, "Don't mind Darry. He yells at everyone, especially Pony."

Pony whimpered and sat down on the floor, pouting.

Johnny pulled Dally away from me then quickly took his spot beside me. I smiled and put an arm around my younger brother.

"What the hell was that for, Johnny?!" Dally yelled at him.

"Don't yell at him!" I yelled at Dally.

He glared at Johnny and me but didn't say anything.

Johnny whimpered and clung to my arm.

Sodapop sat beside Dally, poking him in the arm, "Dallas. Dallas. Dallas. Dallas..."

"What the hell, do you fucking want, Soda?!"

"You do know, she's Johnny's sister and not his girlfriend, right?"

Dallas looked over at Johnny and me, eyes widen. Dally grabbed my free arm and pulled me up off the couch and outside.

"You're Johnny's sister!?" He asked, once we were outside.

I nodded.

He frowned, "What's your name?"

"Reyna Cade"

His frown faded and he grinned, "You got a boyfriend?"

I shook my head, "No, why?"

He shook his head, "No reason."

I looked behind me to see two boys looking at us.

One had a Mickey Mouse T-shirt on and had rusty colored hair and sideburns and was carrying a beer. The other one was covered in grease and car oil.

"Dally, who's the broad?" Mr. Mouse asked.

He smirked and slipped his arm around my waist, "She's my girl." he grinned and pulled me down the steps.

The two boys shrugged and walked inside.

Okay then? What the hell just happened!? One minute I have my freedom the next I have a boyfriend. Great...I still say all boys are idiots thought.

Dally sat down on the steps and pulled me into his lap. I slapped him, upside the head and stood up.

"What the heck was that for?" Dallas said, grabbing me by the wrist.

I tried to shove him away, but he only tightened his grip, "Well let's see, you told them I'm your girl. Which I am not!"

He glared, pulling me to him, "You're fiesty. I like that." he whispered, putting his forehead to mine.

"Nope!" someone yelled and pulled me away from Dallas.

What is with people and pulling me around today!?

I looked to see who was pulling me and sure enoughh, it was Johnny. Okay, so I have an overprotective younger brother, who probably is never going to let me date anyone...Damn it, Johnny!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders but I do own Pony's girlfriend and Reyna!**

**A/N: This chapter is kinda short but I promise the next one with be much longer! **

I leaned against the front wall of the Dingo, waiting for Dallas. I still didn't know why I was here but I had nothing better to do so here I am, waitin' on Tulsa's most wanted teenager.

I closed my eyes, blocking out the sunlight as best as I could, and took a swig of my Coke. I felt someone take the Coke from my hand and I immedately opened my eyes to see Dallas finishing off my Coke.

"Hey! You owe me a damn coke, Winston!" I scolded him.

Dallas rolled his eyes and pushed me against the wall, his body against mine. I could smell a mixer of beer, my Coke, and cigarette smoke. Still don't know why people like to smoke...it's disgusting!

Dally frinned and pressed his lips against mine. He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me even, is possible, closer to him, deepening the kiss. Following his lead, I wrapped my arms around his neck, forgetting that I was mad at him for stealing my Coke. Which reminds me, someone remind me to hurt him later.

"Dally!" Someone yelled.

We pulled away to see Johnny, Ponyboy and some girl standing there. the girl was holding hands with Ponyboy. I have to admit she was pretty, she's the same height as Pony, with curly blonde hair and strangely enough they had the same color eyes except hers were more gray than green.

"Dally, why are you making out with my sister!?" Johnny asked him, "I told you not even an hour ago, I don't want you dating or doing anything with my sister!" Johnny's voice broke.

I looked at Dallas, who just shrugged and lit up a cigarette. I rolled my eyes and shirted away from Dally and towards Johnny. I put an an arm around Johnny's shoulders and he wrapped his arms around my waist, buring his face in my chest, to keep anyone from seeing him cry.

Dallas flicked his asked at me, "Come on, Reyna. Let's go."

I glared at him, "I'm not goin' anywhere with you right now."

Dally's eyes, if possible, seemed to get colder.

"Come on, Johnny. We're already late for the movie." Ponyboy said, putting his free hand on Johnny's shoulder.

Johnny nodded and pulled away from me, "I'll see ya later, sis." he whispered to me kissing my cheek before following Ponyboy and the girl, who I think is Pony's girl.

I turned back to Dallas, who was smirking at me, "What are you lookin' at?"

Dally shook his head, chuckling, "You, doll."

I groaned and stormed off in the direction of the DX Gas Station. I looked back to see Dally looking at me weirdly.

I stopped and glared daggers at him, "Quit staring at me, Winston!"

He laughed, "I don't wanna!"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest as he walked towards me. Okay so my brain is telling me to slap him, hard but yet I kinda don't want too.

Dally wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me to him, "Come on, live a little. You're really gonna listen to your younger brother or do you wanna come have some fun with me?"

I bit my lower lip, looking at him. "You know what, your right. Johnny don't control me, no one does."

Dally grinned happily, "Good. Now, let's go to Bucks and party!" He crashed his lips against mine, holding me close to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Outsiders" but I do own Reyna. **

It's been a week since I got here and at the moment I was walking down the street with Dallas.

He was talking about the Socs and how horrible they are when suddenly he got quiet mid-sentence. I looked over at him and seen the twinkle in his blue eyes that showed he was up to no good.

"Now, it's time to have a little fun." he said, as he nodded to a little store that had multiple things to sell.

I knew he was talking about lifting, but I'd been good this first week I'd been here. That's like a record or something. I thought for a moment, I mean it's been a while since I've done something bad, and compared to what I've done in the pastm, this wasn't that bad at all. Dally could sense I want to so badly.

"Come on, Reyna, it's not like we're gonna get in trouble." he grinned at me.

"Fine, but real quick."

We walked casually into the building, Dally going to one end of the store to lift some strong alcohlic drinks. I walked towards the smoke adn beside it was a bunch of candy. Stupid stuff, but I just love the trill of disobeying the law.

I looked over at the lady behind the register,s he had a magazine and was chewing her bubble gum a little too loudly. I grabbed five packs or cigarettes and a couple lighters, shoving them in my deep pockets in my jacket. I looked over at the lady again, noticing she was watching Dally, dumb idiot was grabbing the expensive stuff.

"Sir, what do you think you're doing?" her voice ran thoughtout the store, which was empty besides us and some old man.

Dallas turned around, dumbly, bottle slightly peeking out from under his jacket.

"Oh, the bottle was cold so I put it under there so it wouldn't freeze my hand." he replied while smiling at her, making me roll my eyes.

He walked up towards the desk and when she thought he was about to pay, he dead bolted out of the store, so I sprinted out after him.

"You damn criminals! Get back here with my stuff!" the lady yelled out the door, like that was going to stop us.

We didn't slow down until the store was out of sight and we where near the empty lot. I used to get these kind of adrenaline rushes, but they were better in fights.

"That was the most fun I've had since I've been here!" I giggled, plopping down on the old car seat that was in the lot. "So what'd you get?" I asked.

He pulled out a bottle of run, grinning proudly.

Rum and vodka are my two favorites, I pulled out the cigarettes and lighters, handing them to Dallas and taking the rum from him.

"You did good, Winston." I said, reaching into his back pocket, pulling out his blade so I could open the bottle of rum.

"I should steal you a blade later so you quit talkin' mine!" Dally said, putting an arm around me.

"How about I just keep yours." I smirked, taking a swig of the rum.

"No! I want to keep my blade." He said, taking the rum from me and taking a gulp of it.

"Yeah, but your not getting it back." I said, putting the blade in my back pocket.

Dally glared, tackling me, trying to reach into my pocket. I squealed and bit his arm.

"No biting!" Dally said, slapping my hand, pouting.

"Aw, you poor baby." I said, sarcasticly.

Dallas rolled his eyes, pushing me down on the car seat. I smiled up at him, poking his nose. He looked into my eyes and brought his lips to mine. The way he kissed me was rough but filled with so much passion.

My head felt like it had fogged up. I couldn't feel anything but Dallas Winston's lips pressed against mine. His arms wrapped around my waist as we layed on the car seat. My hands tangled in his un-greasered hair.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes, then grinned, "Reyna," he said, pulling off the rung that was on his finger, "Will you be my girl?"

I felt a smile form on my face as I looked at the ring he was now holding up. I looked back up to his face, then brought my lips up to his, kissing him again.

I pulled back, "Yes, but I'm still keeping your switchblade though."

He shook his head, smiling then brought his lips back to mine.

"I'm glad I can finally call you my girl without you slapping me. And I will find a way to get my switch back from you." he whispered, our lips brushing together.


End file.
